Two Weeks In Paradise
by IcedTeaOnAYachtSomewhere
Summary: Modern day, Holiday AU. All our favourites jet off to Ibiza for two weeks. A happy AU about our mischievous Musketeers on holiday. Annamis, Constagnan, Athos, Porthos.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! This is my new holiday AU. I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Musketeers or its characters.**

 **Two Weeks In Paradise.**

Chapter One.

To say that it was hot would be an understatement but after the amount of British sun; Ibiza was practically Paradise.

"Jeez, it's hot! Is the air con even on?"

"I don't know, Porthos, why don't you ask the driver?"

"Can we not start this holiday off with an argument, please?"

"I wonder if he knows he's only blasting hot air into an already hot, confined space?"

"We're only on this bus for ten more minutes. Let's not talk of the heat"

Porthos, Athos, Constance, D'Artagnan and Aramis: five friends who had escaped to Portinatx for a well deserved break from their busy and semi stressful lives back in London. Each friend was different but that's what made them a fiercely tight group.

 _Aramis was a ruggedly handsome romantic who wrote for London's Time Out magazine. He was not the chief by any definition but he got to write and that was what mattered to him. He was a sucker for Neil Diamond, had dark, unruly hair and olive skin; his mother had been Spanish before she had died when he was fifteen. Aramis also had a very colourful dating history. He was charming and irresistible and had been recently branded as a "womaniser" by an individual who will remain nameless (Constance)._

 _Athos; intellectual, moody and renounced posh boy who'd rejected his father's hand outs and worked incredibly hard to open his own prestigious wine shop and club, which had been recently featured within Aramis' column in Time Out. A total rebel and disguised badass who was yet respective of speed limits and yellow lined parking zones. Dating life: nonexistent._

 _D'Artagnan was the youngest of the five of them, which he was always teased about, even if it was only by two years. He also had olive skin; his great grandparents had been from the Gascony. His hair was wonderfully dark but cut shorter than Aramis' and the younger man had a leaner body build. He was sweet and determined and passionate. A lowly farm boy; moved to the big city. If you asked him to name the song that best described him he'd probably say 'Bat Out Of Hell' by Meatloaf but really he knows he'd be 'Daydream Believer' by The Monkees. His passion was cooking, especially when it was alongside the love of his life. Relationship status: one half of Constagnan._

 _Three words to describe Constance: Feisty, strong, maternal. Born and raised a Londoner, she oozed opinions and had real gumption. Named after her grandmother, Constance was the eldest of four children. Growing up with three younger brothers and two full time working parents had proved challenging for her, hellish, if you will. But Constance grew to be independent, caring and bright. Her passion was baking, especially when she was with D'Artagnan (who was also her passion). Relationship status: second half of Constagnan._

 _A lover and a fighter, Porthos was a football fanatic, boxer and professional personal trainer. He enjoyed laughing, adrenaline filled sports and food (a perk in being friends with D'Artagnan and Constance). Porthos could look intimidating if he wanted to but he was really all fluff, enjoyed a joke and had the biggest heart. His mother had been from Africa and died when he was a young boy, of which time his father was long gone, having abandoned them both. Porthos grew up in the suburbs with his grandmother and secretly loved bingo and knitting._

Their hotel was called Hotel Paraíso and had been spoken of in glowing terms by the travel agent back in London. It had white tiled flooring and smelt of lavender. Constance's grip on D'Artagnan's hand tightened when she saw the entrance to the hotel spa.

Pure Paradise.

D'Artagnan and Athos were instructed to wait with the bags while Constance and Aramis checked them in and Porthos went to gather some leaflets about the island from the gift shop.

It felt so good to walk around in shorts and a t-shirt; you are hardly ever able to do that in England where you have two hot days a year. They were going to savour every second of their two weeks in famously sunny Spain.

Aramis let his eyes wonder as Constance took charge of checking them in. There were going to be a lot of beautiful women here, he delighted in musing, all shapes and sizes.

Aramis loved to love.

Tuning back into Constance's conversation, Aramis was a little alarmed at the distressed tone in her voice.

"We've paid for a sea view" she informed the man at the desk, who looked like he was going to fall off his chair if he shrunk back anymore. Aramis moved closer to Constance in support of her rant.

"I understand, miss, but there was some confusion-"

"Confusion is not good enough" she told him sternly. "Where is the manager? I would like to issue a complaint".

Constance turned her head to Aramis and he nodded in agreement of the outrage of the situation.

As Constance continued on her voyage of persistence, a woman with fiery red hair, brushed Aramis' side, stopping next to him.

"Can I order champagne up to room three nine two, please" she requested to the second desk attendant, the one who'd been lucky enough to avoid Constance's wrath.

The lady was American, Aramis could tell from her accent. He couldn't place where in America she was from but it was intriguing. He could smell her perfume as she stood so close to him. It was sickeningly fruity and Aramis found it bombarding and over applied.

Before leaving, the woman addressed him directly, leaning in closer. "Just so you know where I am"

Her voice was seductive and the implication was obvious. Aramis supposed he must have looked rather surprised because she flashed him a devilish grin and winked. He watched as she swaggered away, swinging her hips and fanning herself with her room service menu.

Swallowing hard, Aramis turned at the sound of Constance's voice. "Honestly, Aramis." She sighed in exasperation, "You really are a womaniser to the core".

Aramis couldn't help chuckling at the sternness in her posture since he actually hadn't done anything to provoke the woman with fiery red hair. Absolutely nothing at all. And honestly, he'd already forgotten her room number and disregarded her implication since he was not interested.

He preferred a challenge.

"Did you get our sea view back?" He asked Constance, knowing the answer already.

She smiled in satisfaction and proudly held out five room key cards as if they were Olympic prizes. "Of course I did."

Aramis grinned and draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close as they started back towards their friends.

Aramis and Constance had a brother, sister relationship. They would bicker and tease each other but the love was there and they were both honest to a fault when addressing the other. They'd been practically related since the day D'Artagnan had brought her home to meet them, three years ago. And although Aramis would admit that Constance was attractive, their sibling equivalent status enabled him to know for sure that she was one of the few women in the world who he would never ever want to sleep with. Not even if they were the last humans on the planet and had to repopulate the earth. She was right up there with his very elderly and dear grandmother. Frankly, the thought repulsed him, and he knew Constance felt the same way.

Their rooms were conjoining, with D'Artagnan and Constance in one and Athos, Porthos and Aramis in the other, joined together by a door. They'd got their sea view, thanks to Constance and it was spectacular. They all lined along the wall of the balcony, also joined, to gaze at it.

The sheets were white and clean and smelled of lemons and the first thing Constance did when she got into her room was star fish on the double bed to make a satisfying duvet angel.

The bathrooms were pleasingly clean and had those little bars and bottles of hotel soaps and shampoos. Constance seemed to be the only one genuinely excited about that luxury too.

Emerging into the outdoor pool area in their swimming attire and equipped with inflatable floats and balls, they found that the place was already rather full and it was barely half past ten. A stroke of luck hit them though and they managed to get three sun loungers together.

Constance and D'Artagnan sat side by side on one so that D'Artagnan could rub sun cream into her back, Athos took the second and Porthos bagged the third. Being the odd one out, Aramis was sent to the bar to get everyone a drink of something fruity and alcoholic.

Ordering five mimosas, Aramis leant against the counter and adjusted his sunglasses; basking in the glorious heat. After paying, he was left with the dilemma of how to transport them all without spilling them. It proved to be a very difficult thing just to pick them up and Aramis feared the worst for their precious beverages.

"Here" a soft voice spoke as he struggled. Two smaller hands reached for two of the glasses.

Aramis chuckled, gratitude clear in his voice as he thanked his saviour. His smile faded slightly as he looked up into the face of the woman who'd helped him. She had natural blonde hair, was slight in size and wore a midnight blue coloured bikini. Her eyes were stunningly blue and it stole him of breath. Beautiful.

Aramis found her very attractive.

The woman smiled back at him and Aramis had to remind himself that staring was incredibly rude. He cleared his throat and led her over to where his friends were relaxing.

When they reached them, he was greeted with a chorus of cheers and hoots as Aramis handed around the drinks. Turning back to the woman, she smiled, somewhat shyly back.

"Now, you must let me buy my saviour one" he insisted charmingly, "you saved me from an almost embarrassing and possibly tragic incident of wasted, good alcohol."

The woman chuckled and shook her head, "That isn't necessary, it was no trouble" she told him with a smile, "I must go or I'll lose my lounger".

Waving goodbye, Aramis watched her as she walked away. He tried to follow her with his eyes to see where she was sitting but the sun made him squint and he lost her in the crowd. He sat down next to Athos and scanned the crowd again.

" _Aramis"_ Constance warned and he turned to her innocently. "Didn't you see the engagement ring on her finger? She's probably here with her fiancé."

He heard Porthos chuckle and Aramis shot him a look. "We've been here a little over an hour and you're already starting trouble." Porthos checked his watch "Who had their bet on quarter to eleven?" They all chucked.

Aramis did not.

He felt a little bit devastated, actually. _Engaged_. Something about that woman had taken his breath away and that didn't happen very often for him, not properly anyway.

Aramis sipped his mimosa and kept his mouth shut.

 **Thanks for reading chapter one! There will be regular chapter updates because I know how annoying it is to read unfinished fanfictions. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Much Love to you, from someone who'd rather be sipping Iced Tea On A Yacht Somewhere**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Going down to breakfast the next morning after their first night, they took the lift down to the dining room where they were met with a wave of amazing smells.

There were plenty of tables so they went straight up to the buffet style stations. There was a station for cooked breakfasts, continental and for drinks.

Choosing a bowl of yogurt and fruit salad to begin with, Aramis made his way to a round table, where Porthos was already sitting and slathering brown sauce onto two pieces of white bread and then layering them with bacon.

Aramis sat down and eyed his friend's breakfast with a scrunched up nose. "Blood been flowing too well through your arteries lately, Porthos?" Aramis remarked with a chuckle, knowing full well from the look on his friend's face that if his mouth hadn't been stuffed with bacon and bread; he'd have gotten a rather rude reply to that question.

"Live a little, Aramis" Porthos grumbled once he'd swallowed.

Aramis grinned, scooping up a spoonful of yogurt from his bowl. He looked over to the cooked breakfast station and smirked at the sight of Constance explaining, animatedly, to the chef just how she'd like her egg cooked. Aramis guessed that from the look on the chef's face that she was being very pedantic about it.

As Athos sat down next to Porthos, Aramis scanned the room in search of D'Artagnan. He found him by the coffee machine and Aramis' eyes widened once he saw who was standing next to him.

His chair scraped against the wooden floor boards as Aramis stood up from the table and with haste; he started towards the drinks station.

"Thirsty, Aramis?" D'Artagnan smirked as he passed him on his way back to the table.

Standing with her back to him, the woman from by the pool poured herself some coffee. Aramis watched her add milk and sugar to her drink before he came and stood next to her, reaching for a class.

"Hello again" he greeted her, pouring himself some apple juice.

Aramis was glad to see the recognition on her face as she smiled brightly up at him, "Hi!"

 _Damn,_ Aramis thought, noticing the silver band as she stirred her coffee.

"No mimosa?" She teased lightly.

Aramis chuckled, feeling his heart beat speed up at the sound of her voice. He looked at his watch as he lifted his apple juice to his lips. "Um, bit early, I think".

The woman cocked her head to the side, a smile twitching at her lips. "Really?" she murmured, amusement clear in her voice, still stirring her drink, "I've already had two".

Aramis, being caught off guard by her humorous comment, snorted some of apple juice back into his glass. He coughed and spluttered, putting his glass down. "Sorry" he croaked.

The woman laughed quietly and Aramis marvelled in the sight of her beautiful blue eyes shining.

"I'm Aramis" he managed to get out as he regained his composure.

The woman held out her hand for him to shake and he took it. "Anne".

Compassionate, courageous and a coffee drinker, Anne was a lawyer to a small, prestigious practice near Charing Cross in the city. Always the voice of reason, Anne was a Billy Joel enthusiast and a peace singer; who would rather be Garfunkel than Simon. Now a semi-workaholic, Anne had once been passionate about painting before her career in law had taken off. Relationship status: engaged.

Aramis noticed Anne had finished stirring her coffee and looked a little bit awkward as they stood looking at each other.

"Let me carry your cup to your table for you, Anne" he said, his smile as charming as ever.

Anne shook her head and giggled, "That isn't necessary, really, Aramis".

Aramis grinned and took hold of her cup, his apple juice in his other hand. "I insist, it's the least I can do considering how heroic you were yesterday by the bar".

Anne rolled her eyes playfully and led him to a table for one at the back of the hall where a lonely plate of brown toast lay waiting. Aramis frowned as she sat down in the only chair.

"Surely," he said, confused, "you're not here alone?"

He watched as Anne took a sip of her coffee and looked at him. She gave a small shrug of her shoulders, "My fiancé and I arrived two days ago but he had to go back to England yesterday morning because of some emergency business meeting that was obviously too important to postpone".

She looked annoyed and Aramis didn't blame her. "So you're here all on your own?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

Anne nodded, her eyes dropping to her coffee, "We paid for two weeks, it was supposed to be a pre wedding holiday" she looked back up at him and shook her head dismissively, "I thought the time away would do me good but now it just feels silly. Maybe I should have gone home with him." she laughed but Aramis could tell it was forced.

What could he do? Should he ask her to join their table? He couldn't very well go back and leave her on her own, could he?

"Would you like to join my table?" he asked her, "It's just over there" he pointed to where all his friends were now sitting. D'Artagnan caught his eye and waved at them.

Anne looked hesitant and Aramis watched as she bit her lip.

"Actually," he said shaking his head, "This isn't up for debate."

He helped her out of her seat, "You can't spend two weeks alone, Anne" he told her softly, picking up her coffee again and leading her over to his table.

"I don't want to intrude" she hissed, "Aramis!"

Her argument was ignored of course, and as he reached his chair he placed down their drinks.

"Everyone," he announced, "this is Anne." Anne's face burned scarlet. Aramis gave her a comforting smile. "This is Porthos, Constance, D'Artagnan and Athos" he told her, pointing out each person in turn. Anne gave a shy wave as they all smiled politely at her. "Anne's fiancé had to depart early back to England, so it's okay if she sits with us, right guys?"

Aramis knew his friends were too friendly and kind to decline and so it was not surprising to him when the air was filled with welcoming greetings to Anne. D'Artagnan got up to pull up a chair from another table for her to sit in and received a glare of inconvenience from the waiter.

Anne sat with Constance on one side and Aramis on the other. She picked up a slice of her toast and took a small bite. She caught Aramis' eye and smiled.

Constance turned to face her after finishing a mouthful of, practically perfect looking eggs, "We were just underlining the most useful Spanish phrases in Athos' guide book. Have you been here very long?"

Aramis was relieved to see that Constance' conversation had made Anne relax and he shot her a thankful smile. Constance nodded slightly.

Anne smiled and shook her head, "Only two days, the weather is so lovely here" he sipped her coffee. "What phrases have you got so far?"

Athos opened his guide book, "How much money is this?" he told her with a smile, "Can I have a taxi?"

"Where are the toilets?" Porthos added with a chuckle and Athos smirked.

"Anyone think of any more?" Athos asked, his pen poised.

Anne hummed in thought, "I need an ambulance? Always good to be prepared for worst case scenario"

Constance nodded, "Oh God yeah, that's an important one, just in case." The others nodded in agreement.

After a moment of searching his book, Athos frowned, "I can't find that one..."

Anne took a sip from her coffee, "It's _Necesito una ambulancia por favor_ "

Athos smiled, gratefully, scribbling down what she'd said. Aramis was impressed.

"How did you know that?" he asked her curiously.

Anne turned in her chair to look at him, "I lived in Spain for a while when I was little. My father had a new job and we were here for about four years".

Aramis smiled, "Half my family are Spanish but I don't speak the lingo" he said sadly and despite feeling Anne's eyes on him, he was glad she didn't ask why. His mother was still a sore subject for him and he still missed her greatly.

"Do you use Spanish in your job now?" Constance asked her and laced fingers with D'Artagnan, wresting on top of the table.

Anne smiled and shook her head, "I'm a lawyer in London so not really, but I suppose if I had a Spanish client..."

Constance nodded, "I work in a bakery on Primrose Hill" she told her, "That's how I met D'Artagnan" He squeezed her hand and they shared a smile. "He came in and bought a currant bun. After that, he came in everyday for two weeks; a currant bun bought each time."

Anne smiled at the story.

D'Artagnan grinned, "I don't even like currant buns. I just could never think of anything else to say and it got to the point where she'd ask; _the usual?_ And then I definitely couldn't change it"

The table erupted in laughter and Porthos made a whipping sound.

Athos chuckled, "On a serious note, Constance, until this day; those current buns are the best I've ever tasted".

Agreements to Athos' statement filed the air along with some grumbled warnings on d'Artagnan's part about people keeping their eyes off of Constance's buns.

 **Hope you liked chapter 2! I'm promising one new chapter a week so please don't give up on me. Much love as always for reading! Please leave a review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aramis picked Anne up outside her hotel room for breakfast and they all ate together as they had done the day before.

Athos' guide book had shown a view point, a short walk away from their hotel that looked over at the beach. It sounded like a plan.

It turns out; it was a bit more than a short walk away. It actually took them forty minutes of walking up a slight, winding hill, in mid day heat to reach it.

"Short walk, hu Athos?" d'Artagnan muttered.

Athos rolled his eyes.

"Forty minutes, uphill..." he continued under his breath.

Porthos chuckled and clasped both of his friends on the back. "It's still a nice walk, d'Art, and at least we're all together." he wiped the sweat off of his brow with the heal of his hand and adjusted his hat, "And what's forty minutes, really?"

"Exactly." Athos agreed in a diplomatic tone, "And anyway, it gives Aramis more time to get acquainted with Anne."

Both Porthos and d'Artagnan indiscreetly turned their heads back to look at Aramis, Anne and Constance, who were walking a little bit behind them. Athos cringed at their lack of subtlety.

"I like Anne" d'Artagnan stated truthfully, "She's nice".

Athos nodded, "Me too. Earlier at breakfast, she taught me how to order my favourite wines in Spanish. I mean, I can't remember them now but still... And oh!" he had a delighted edge to his voice, "She knew my shop! Apparently she was in there with her fiancé the other week."

d'Artagnan chuckled, "Maybe if Aramis visited your shop more often; he might have seen her".

Porthos smirked, "Well, she's polite, I'll give her that. Listening to you ramble about wine, Athos- Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Athos had punched him. "I was going to say, is very interesting!" his tone was innocent and hurt but still very unconvincing.

d'Artagnan placed a hand on Athos' shoulder , "I find your wine lectures extremely riveting, my dear, dear friend."

Athos got a lot of free samples and in a world of material and corruption; flattery will get you everywhere.

The truth was; everyone genuinely did like Anne. She fitted in well, was witty, calm and easy to talk to. Athos didn't blame Aramis for liking her so much, she seemed very fine indeed.

Aramis had always been a ladies' man. Throughout the time they'd been friends, Aramis had never had any trouble finding love. It was not the kind of love that Athos was acquainted with though. Aramis breezed from relationship to relationship and was always fine when things ended. It was not like he didn't care about the women he slept with, Athos knew he did. The trouble with Aramis was that he never seemed to be able to make that lasting connection with a woman that would leave him broken hearted if things ended badly.

Athos knew love differently. He knew it to be painful and a leech to his vitals. Her name had been Amelia Winter. They had been together for two stifling summers of rainy days and river bank rendezvous.

She'd broken him in the end. He had found her in his brother's bed. Athos had been twenty two at the time and it had seemed like the end of the world; and for a short time, it had been. It was a contributing factor as to why he'd made such a lifestyle change; from his father's country mansion to sharing a city flat with Aramis, Porthos and at that time; d'Artagnan. Well, that and the fact he couldn't stand the sight of his brother and pompous father who'd just tell him to have some sherry. Who even drank _sherry_?

They passed multiple quaint cafes and restaurants on their way. They were the type that had red and white checked table clothes and coloured parasols above them and looked very pretty indeed.

Constance tucked a stray strand of wavy hair behind her ear and adjusted her sunglasses. It was getting too hot and she knew they'd have to stop for some shade and water very soon. Lifting her head from where she'd been counting the steps she'd taken, Constance saw a park play area in a shaded spot with a couple of trees and benches surrounding the outside.

She was filled with glee, "Aramis..."

Both he and Anne turned and Constance watched the look of excitement spread across his face.

"Athos!" Aramis called as they came to a stop in front of the park. Their three friends turned on their heels to see what the matter was and instantly seemed to realise what it was that they wanted.

Walking closer to the park, they saw that there was a climbing frame, slide and only one swing. Anne watched with curiosity as Aramis stopped and eyed each other.

A beat passed.

"Mine!"they both yelled in unison, taking off at tremendous speed towards the swing. They weaved around the trees towards the park gate, leaping over the tree roots and reaching out their arms to shove at each other as they battled to get there first.

Anne had to give Constance credit for the admirable pace and manner in which she travelled, equalling Aramis' competition, who was sprinting very fast indeed.

Constance won, successfully squashing past Aramis and into the swing seat first.

"Ha!" she exclaimed gleefully in triumph.

Constance had a smug smile on her face as the others caught up to them and Aramis was grumbling with his hands planted securely on his hips. Anne chuckled and patted him on the back. A ghost of a grin twitched his lips.

d'Artagnan approached the back of his girlfriend and pushed lightly as she started swinging. He was smiling broadly and Aramis could see the pride in his friend's eyes as he watched her swing.

Anne and Aramis sat on a bench under a tree and watched Porthos dominating the monkey bars and as Athos attempted them behind him. Anne saw the way Aramis' eyes narrowed at the sight of Constance on the only swing, lording it up over him.

"You two are very competitive" she observed and Aramis chuckled at how right she was.

"She's like my sister." He told her and Anne smiled, "We're both rather similar and also really enjoy winning." He caught Constance's eye and he huffed.

Constance grinned, "Come on Aramis, don't be a sore loser." She slowed her swinging and d'Artagnan helped bring her to a stop. "Here," she offered, getting off the swing and swaying slightly, "have a turn".

Aramis folded his arms across his chest and leant back slightly on the bench. "No thank you" he told her, "I don't want your pity swing." His tone was light and it was clear he was exaggerating his level of irritation.

Constance shrugged and slipped her arm around d'Artagnan' waist and they made their way towards another bench at the other side of the park.

Aramis stared at the empty swing for a moment. He watched as the seat continued to sway slightly from where Constance had gotten off.

"Damn it, yes I do" he sighed, getting up and beginning to jog over to it. Anne followed.

"Would you like me to push you?" Anne joked, coming up behind him and pushing lightly, just as d'Artagnan had. Aramis couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across his face.

The sight from the view point was quite spectacular and absolutely worth the walk. The sun was shining and the sea glistened as if it was made of glass.

Anne lifted her head up to the sky and took a deep breath of the fresh, Spanish air. She was very happy in that moment and knew it had been the right decision to stay. She was having a lovely time and it had all started because of Aramis' kindness. She looked over at him. He was gazing out at the sea with a content smile on his face. His dark Ray-Bans hid his eyes but Anne clearly remembered them to be a lovely dark shade of brown. They were the colour of an iced coffee without the cream. Anne liked iced coffee.

She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder with hers. He smiled down at her.

"It's like another world, isn't it" he murmured after a moment of quiet. Anne nodded in agreement, looking out across the stretch of golden beach.

Louis had wanted to go skiing in France but she hadn't fancied it. Their wedding was in two months and Anne had begun to feel trapped. As they'd sat in the travel agents, she had pushed for Spain, thinking of that simpler time in her childhood and longing to feel the sun warming her skin after so long in the cold. Anne brushed her finger tips lightly across her arm. She was warm now.

"My mother was Spanish." Aramis told her quietly, "She passed away when I was fifteen."

Anne watched his smile falter and she leant against him slightly.

"I remember we came to Spain to visit my grandfather, I was perhaps ten or eleven. There was a view rather like this one."

His voice was not sad, Anne realised. He was just thinking of a childhood memory that she guessed held both happy and sad qualities. "I bet it was spectacular." She murmured, looking out across the glistening water. Aramis nodded.

"I'm glad you're here, Anne" he said after another moment, his content smile back on his lips.

Anne looked at him and beamed, "Me too, Aramis."

 **This chapter was written whilst I was on holiday in Italy. I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the afternoon, after their walk, they all went down to the beach equipped with snorkels and a beach bag of towels, sun cream and water bottles.

"Have you ever snorkelled before?" Aramis asked Anne as they trudged, barefoot, across the wet sand of the shore where they created vanishing foot prints as the water lapped over their toes before retreating hurriedly back into the sea.

Anne shook her head, "My brother used to do it all the time when we lived in Spain but I was too little and I've never learnt as an adult." She bit her lip, "Do you think that will be a problem?"

Aramis waved his hand dismissively, "Absolutely not, don't worry." He kicked the water absentmindedly, looking over at her. "You have a brother?"

"Phillip." She nodded in confirmation, "And a sister too, Maria. They're both older than me by a couple of years."

Aramis smiled, "I have three older sisters; Sofia, Carina and Margo."

They were walking towards the edge of the beach where there were some rocks that could be used as a base for their bag and sandals whilst they swam. Anne glanced at the backs of her new friends before looking over at Aramis, "I bet that was challenging, growing up with three girls."

Aramis chuckled, "Playing the role of Baby in their games of Dirty Dancing did hurt my masculinity, I must admit."

Anne snorted a laugh and Aramis beamed.

Up on the rocks, Anne watched as everyone began to get ready. Porthos had a pair of impressive black flippers and d'Artagnan was assisting Constance with the sun cream. Aramis had told her he was going to survey the area and Anne could see him testing the rock for the safest place to get in and out of the water.

Anne turned the snorkel goggles over and over in her hands as she sat on a dry patch of rock. She bit her lip again and her tummy tightened slightly as she gripped the mask.

Athos sat down next to her, his goggles hanging around his neck. "You've never done this before, have you?" he guessed and Anne shook her head in confirmation. Athos smiled softly and took the snorkel from her hands, "Don't worry, it's very easy and doesn't require any training." He adjusted the strap slightly with his fingers and lowered his voice so only she could hear, "I'm no good at sports, it's not really my thing" he touched the goggles around his neck, "but this; I can do." Anne felt herself smiling.

"Okay, the basics;" he lifted up the snorkel, fitted with its J shaped tube and rubber mouth piece. "You put your head and nose underwater and the snorkel expels water either with a sharp exhalation on return to the surface or by tilting your head back slightly before reaching the surface." Athos sounded calm and his voice was clear.

The tension in Anne's shoulders seemed to soften a bit.

"You can clear excess water by squeezing the flexible part of tubing here" he pointed to the rubber part on her snorkel, holding it up for her to see, "and blowing a sharp breath of air."

Aramis sat down on her other side and Athos smiled, handing the snorkel back to Anne who thanked him gratefully as he got up to assist Porthos with his flippers.

"Here," Aramis murmured as she tried to adjust the strap. He held her face gently with one hand as he tightened the snorkel goggles with the other. He drew back to look at her and grinned, "Perfect."

The sea water was cold and clear on Anne's hot skin. It was only about twelve feet deep but the sand was pale and pillow soft under her feet. The sun shone, above the surface, down on her like a dentist's lamp and it created rippled, wavy lines of bright light on the sea floor.

She was repeating Athos' words of wisdom in her head and she was beginning to get the hand of it. Constance and d'Artagnan were holding hands as they swam and Anne thought about Louis. He wouldn't have thought of doing this and she'd doubt he'd even want try it. Louis had wanted to go skiing.

Athos swam up to her, waved and offered her the thumbs up. Anne translated this into meaning _are you ok?_

She nodded; she was having a great time.

As Athos resurfaced, Anne's eyes landed on Aramis. He looked very fine indeed, clad in just his swimming trunks, she thought. She was engaged, not dead and surely she was allowed to think that to herself...

He swam over and took her hand, coaxing her into swimming along with him. The feeling of his hand in hers sent a shock of electricity through Anne's body and she gasped. Her mouth opened automatically for breath and it filled with water. She panicked, her body was trying to cough and her eyes were clamped shut to stop the entrance of the salt water which was starting to pool in. Suddenly, Anne felt strong arms around her, secure hands on her waste as Aramis brought them both up to the surface.

She flushed against his chest as she coughed and sputtered. Very gently, as to not hurt her, Aramis lightly pulled the bottom of the mask away from her face, adiós-ing the unwanted sea water and then brought the mask completely down so that it was dangling around her neck. He swept some rogue hair from out of her face and Anne composed herself.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, watching her blue eyes blink open. He must have seen something there because his voice was reassuring, "Don't worry, its fine." He was still holding her tightly and smiling softly, "I've got you."

They were so close to each other and it suddenly dawned on Anne that Aramis was holding her up in the middle of the water, supporting both of their weights as he kicked rhythmically to keep them on the surface.

Anne flushed slightly, her hands gripping his shoulders. "So you have" she breathed. Her fingers smoothed over the skin of his muscular arms and her breathing hitched. His brown eyes bore into her blue ones intensely and the thought that she could easily kiss him flickered across her distracted mind. She could easily put her lips to his, weave her fingers through his dripping, wavy hair and wrap her legs tightly around his waist. And in return, she would feel his strong arms embracing her more completely, crossing that line between friends and something else. Anne knew that something else existed and she could easily cross over to the other side with Aramis.

Except she was engaged to marry Louis. In two months, in fact. She suddenly felt guilty and troubled and Anne dropped her eyes and began to tread water as he was doing, putting more space between them. "I'm alright now" she told him with a giggle that was meant to lighten the situation. Aramis looked at her seriously and Anne wandered what was going through his mind.

After a long, tough moment of battling with self restraint and forcing herself not to swim back into his arms and kiss him, Anne saw a smile grace his lips and he put his snorkel goggles back on. Anne followed his lead with the goggles and submerged herself underwater once again.

 **Sorry you had to wait for this! I have been insanely busy but I haven't forgotten about you and I hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Sending you lots of love for reading this! Please leave a review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Anne sipped her Majorcan white wine and laughed. They were seated on the decked balcony of a restaurant that over looked the sea. It was getting on eight o'clock and there was a darkening tint to the sky like smudged charcoal. In front of them, empty plates and wine bottles filled the table and observing this; Anne smiled.

"She was not seventy!" Porthos exclaimed in frustrated and Anne laughed again. "She was fifty nine."

D'Artagnan snorted, "Porthos du Vallon, romancer of the elderly."

Porthos groaned and Athos patted him on the back, "Technically, d'Art, fifty nine is nowhere near classed as elderly." Constance bit her lip and caught Anne's eye, grinning.

"Yes," Aramis agreed, "And as you'd say Athos, like quality wine; women get better with age." Porthos pinched his eyes shut and downed a long sip of his wine.

There was a moment of quiet and their attention seemed to have drifted out to the water. Soft, ripping waves in repetitive motion accompanied by the evening tide crashing against rocks that they'd sat up on earlier that day. It was breathtaking and almost like a film. Anne zipped up Aramis' jacket that he'd draped around her shoulders half an hour earlier after her comment about the coolness of the breeze. The fabric was soft under her fingertips and she took another sip of her wine, relaxing back against the wooden chair. She could feel Aramis' skin collide with the back of her neck and she smiled up at him. His arm was practically around her shoulders now and Anne bit her lip, drinking some more. The balcony was decorated with fairy lights that created a pleasing aesthetic. Very Tumblr, indeed.

"She was very loud, though" Aramis broke the silence and Anne burst out a laugh along with everyone else.

Porthos narrowed his eyes, "Aramis..."

Aramis grinned, clearly enjoying this reign of teasing. "What?" he chuckled, slouching in his chair, his arm resting along the back on Anne's. "I'm just saying that I had to leave my own flat at one point." Anne's small frame shook with laughter and she wobbled in her seat slightly, leaning against Aramis' side. Her right hand fell to his thigh. That sobered her up pretty quickly and she became beautifully still. Looking down at her hand, she moved her delicate fingers in slow, soft circles against his leg. Aramis' fingertips skimmed across the back of her neck and Anne clenched her jaw, battling with self control for the second time that day. Her smooth skin turned to goose bumps as she felt his nose brush the top of her head. With a painful slowness, Anne removed her hand from his thigh and leant forward in her chair to place the wine glass down on the table.

"She was a very passionate lady." Porthos started, smirking over the brim of his glass, "That's all I'm going to say."

Anne smiled slightly but clamped her hands together in her lap. She wouldn't dare look at Aramis. "Excuse me for a moment" she mumbled in his direction, without making any eye contact. She reached for her bag and slipped out of her chair. Aramis' arm fell to his side as he watched her walk across the patio and around a corner.

Leaning against the balcony, Anne fumbled in her bag for her mobile phone. Her tummy was tight and her throat was dry. Flicking hurriedly through her contacts, Anne placed the phone to her ear. "Louis, hi." Her voice came out a bit more raspy than she'd intended, "Sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You didn't wake me, my dear," the sound of Louis' voice made the tightening in her tummy worsen; "I'm still in the office." Louis' voice was smooth, much like the whisky he drank. There was a bottle that was kept in their kitchen cabinet, next to the crystal tumblers and the elderflower wine. "I've had such a busy day. Bobby dropped the ball in the market this morning and I had to pick up thirty percent of his loss." Anne heard him groan. Louis was a banker and worked very hard.

"Bobby... Bobby, um-"Anne bit her lip, "Philpot?" she smoothed her fingertips across the varnished wood of the balcony. A cool breeze made her shiver and Anne hugged Aramis' jacket tightly against her torso. She stiffened and stood a little bit straighter.

"No, Bobby Pritchard. Bobby Philpot retired a couple of months ago. Remember, we went to his party at the golf club?"

Anne closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes. I remember now."

"Anyway, enough with that. How are you?"

Anne swallowed thickly and opened her eyes, "Well-"

"-Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that your sister called."

Anne's eyes brightened, "What did she say?"

Louis huffed, "Something about seating plan alterations."

"And?" Anne's sister, Maria, was handling left over wed-min while she was away.

There was a pause and the rustling of papers, "Hu? Oh, there's someone else on line two. Will you hold please, Sweetness?"

Anne didn't get the chance to answer.

Aramis was staring intently at the wall that Anne had disappeared behind five minutes earlier. It was as if he thought that if he looked at it hard enough then she'd come back to him.

He felt Constance shift in her chair next to him, leaning closer to his ear, "You should go after her." Her voice held that annoying, older sister tone again but damn it; she was right. Again.

Aramis let his chair scrape the decking and got to his feet, starting towards the other side of the patio. He turned a corner and she came into view, learning against the balcony with her back to him. The fairy lights danced around her and she honestly looked like an angel in the moon light. The salted ocean breeze ruffled his curls as he took a few uneven steps towards her. He was merry from the Majorcan wine and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

It was only as he got closer that he realised she was on the phone. "I love you too." He heard her say into it and he stopped in his tracks. His smile rapidly fell and his shoulders sagged. She was engaged to _marry_. She was not his in any way. Silently, he turned on his heal and began to make his way back.

Before he could get there though, he felt a cool hand on his forearm, pulling him up against a wall. It was the redhead who'd ordered champagne as they'd checked in on the first day. "Fancy seeing you at my favourite restaurant." Her voice was low and borderline nasally but Aramis smiled as she boxed him in, her skimpy dress rippling in the breeze.

"It's a nice view." His smirk broadened and his shoulders relaxed against the brick as she pressed against his front.

"Adele."

"Aramis." He was still buzzed from the alcohol and Aramis smiled, despite just hearing Anne tell another man that she loved him. Adele stretched up on her tip toes.

"Oh-!"A surprised squeak had Aramis breaking away from the wall and Adele. His breath caught in his throat as he looked upon Anne. Her lips were parted slightly and Aramis' jacket still engulfed her slender torso. Her startled eyes connected with his and he could see confusion and _hurt_. A moment passed and it was a burst of distant laughter from their table that had Anne looking away from him, her eyelids fluttering. She cleared her throat, not meeting his eyes again, "Excuse me."

Aramis dragged a hand through his wavy hair and scrunched his eyes closed. He followed Anne without looking back at Adele.

 **This took very long and I'm sorry for it. I write and post when I can but college keeps me incredibly busy. Lots of love xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Anne came down to the breakfast room, early the next morning, Constance and d'Artagnan were already seated at their table and Anne could see them laughing together and whispering in each other's ears. She felt a bitter sweet sensation wash over her as she made her way over to where Aramis was dishing himself out some scrambled eggs. "Good morning." She greeted him as she usually did, reaching for a plate.

Aramis' head whipped down to look at her as if he'd been slapped. "Anne..." his voice was strained and he swallowed, "About last night. That woman..."

Anne smiled slightly, shaking her head. "You don't have to explain, Aramis. We all had too much to drink, I think."

Aramis frowned,"Yes but she- it wasn't anything. I need you to understand that."

Her eyes connected with his before flickering down to the tray of scramble eggs. "I understand that, Aramis." She looked back up at him, "Sometimes you're just attracted to someone and it's nobody's fault. I think we should just forget about it." She reached out a hand and touched his arm.

"It was a mistake, a moment of madness on my part. That woman means nothing." He sounded slightly desperate.

"I know that." She smiled and he let out a breath, grinning.

Anne's eyes sparkled, holding out her plate "Friends?"

Aramis draped an arm around her shoulders and with the other dealt her out a spoon of eggs,"Friends."

Their chosen destination for the day was the beach and it was glorious. Anne could see the boys playing with an inflatable beach ball in the sea as she stood, looking out at the glistening water. The ten o'clock sun beat down on her and she shut her eyes briefly, smiling widely before relaxing down against her towel on her belly and opening her book. Constance lay next to her on her back, soaking up the sun rays. "I think I've had a higher intake of vitamin D in the days I've been here than I've had in a decade back home. Anne nodded in agreement, adjusting her sunglasses and taking a sip from her water bottle. "Have you spoken to your Louis?" Constance turned her head so she could see her.

Anne glanced at her and then back to her book, "I spoke with him last night. He's very busy at work." She propped herself on her elbow, looking up to watch the boy's game in the water. Her eyes lingered on Aramis splashing d'Artagnan in annoyance as he stole the ball away. Her eyes were drawn to his chest and Anne imagined her hands running over it again. She swallowed.

"Yes he is quite handsome, isn't he." Anne looked over at Constance slightly dazed.

"Who?" She asked innocently.

Constance smirked, "Aramis. That is who you're looking at, isn't it?" Anne felt her cheeks heating up as Constance's eyes connected with hers. She bit her lip, looking back down at her book. "It's okay if you were, you know. It's not a crime and I know he likes you."

Anne's head snapped back up and her eyes met Constance's briefly before closing. "We were having problems, Louis and I."Constance turned on her side, cheek propped on her palm. "We both work hard and this holiday was supposed to relive some of the tension." Anne opened her eyes, searching Constance's face. "I think-"

"-Hey!"

Anne broke off mid sentence at the sound of Aramis' voice. They watched as he emerged from the water and began to stride boisterously over to them. He was grinning, weaving his fingers through his wet hair and pushing it out of his face. He plopped down next to Anne on her towel and accepted the water bottle she was offering. He let out a breath after taking a long sip, "Are you coming in?" Anne scrunched up her nose, her eyes moving to the ocean. Aramis laughed, "Oh come on! I need you on my team."

Anne brushed her fingertips across the skin of her shoulders, feeling heat, too hot. She gazed out at the cool ocean before nodding, "Okay then." She made to get up but hesitated, "Wait," She rummaged inside her beach bag and retrieved a bottle of sun cream. Anne looked over at Constance to find she had gone back to sunbathing; sunglasses on and turned slightly away from them. She bit her lip, looking at him; embarrassed.

"What is it?" he asked.

Anne regarded the bottle in her hands, "Would you mind?" her voice was quiet and unsure, "My back will just burn if I go out there without some on..."

Aramis stared at her for a moment, his lips parting slightly and Anne could feel her heart pounding as she wondered whether she'd gone too far by asking that. "yeah-yes, of course." He stumbled out eventually, reaching for the bottle and she smiled, turning to kneel on her towel with her back to him. Aramis swallowed thickly as he settled behind her, his knees touching her ankles. Anne shivered slightly as he first touched the cool cream to her hot skin and he clenched his teeth together as his hands moved over the softness of her shoulders and back. He fought to keep his breathing even and glanced over at Constance and Aramis could see the warning in the look she was giving him. Anne was tense under his touch and as he brushed his fingers across the nape of her neck he felt her suck in a sharp breath. His hands lingered gently on her shoulders as he finished and she turned her head to look at him. There was something in her eyes, something intense and burning and his hands ran down her back of their own accord. But then she swallowed and muttered her thanks, moving away from him. He watched as she stood up, leaving her book closed on her towel.

"Are you coming in?" she repeated his question with small smile.

Again, Aramis swallowed hard and reached for a magazine from Constance's pile, opening it over his lap and settling uncomfortably against the towel again. "Um, I'll be there in a moment." He told her in a small voice, glaring over at Constance who was smirking. Anne nodded and waved slightly before jogging over to the water.

Once she was out of ear shot, Aramis let out a groan and lay back against Anne's towel, his eyes tightly shut. "You love her." Constance voice was all knowing and a bit smug.

Aramis turned his head to look at her "What? I've only known her a week, Constance." He sighed and sat back up. "And anyway, she's engaged."

Constance turned on her side to face him, "That's never stopped you before-"

"-Constance..." he warned.

She sat up, "Don't get offended. I'm only saying that you're very charming, Aramis. You could have any woman you wanted if you tried, I'm sure."

Aramis shook his head and dragged his fingers through his hair. "Anne's different." There was a moment of quiet and he sat very still.

Constance frowned at this behaviour. "Talk to me."

Aramis looked at her then and he seemed pained. He took a breath, his voice low "I care about her a lot and if it is possible to fall in love with someone in the space of one week then I'm sure that I could do. But she's to be married and I don't want to have to put her in a situation so complicated. She loves another man, Constance."

Constance took a sip from her water bottle but continued to watch his solemn posture, "Does she though?"

"I heard her tell him whilst she was on the phone last night." He looked out across the water to where Anne was laughing and throwing the beach ball to Athos.

"And you believe that?"

Aramis' eyes snapped back to hers, his brow furrowed in confusion, "I...You don't think she does?"

Constance pushed her sun glasses up into her hair and Aramis could see the earnest in her eyes, the sibling love they shared. "All I'm saying is that I've seen the way you look at her, Aramis, and it's the same way she looks at you. She likes you, Aramis, I'm sure of it. She's also really great and I get the impression that her fiancé doesn't acknowledge that."

Aramis paused in thought as he considered what Constance had just said. "So you're actually telling me to go for it?" he said in disbelief after a moment.

Constance put her sunglasses back on properly, "I'm telling you not to be an idiot." She lay back down on her towel and assumed her previous position. "And by the way, you can keep that magazine. I don't want it back after your situation earlier. It was hilarious though to see you squirm."

Aramis smirked "Well I was wracking my brain to think of the most off-putting things and you were sat right there so thanks for making it easy."

Constance glared "Prat"

"Tosser"

"Love you."

Aramis grinned "I love you too."

 **Merry Christmas! My gift to you was a lot of angst and increasing tension and something tells me that they're both about to snap... well, I know what happens next because I have it written down. But what do you think so far? Please leave a comment and watch this space! Happy Holidays xx**


End file.
